A Cheerleader to Cheer You Up
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Cassie wants to join the cheerleading squad. But when Molly's "friends" bring her down, it's up to Molly herself to help her true friend.


**guestsurprise did this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cassie was so excited; she was getting ready to try out for the school cheerleading squad. She had on her outfit and she gladly walked into the room. But the minute she walked in, the girls began to laugh. Well, everyone except Molly.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!"

"TRYING OUT?! THAT WILL BE A LAUGH!"

"Hey, guys stop it! Everyone has a chance." Molly said sternly.

"Oh Molly you know she wouldn't make it!" Another girl sneered.

"Guys! I said stop!"

"Well what are you waiting for Cassie; hurry up!" A girl yelled.

Cassie waited for them to stop jeering and then she began to start the number. She was doing great until someone threw out a small peel from a banana and Cassie slipped and fell! She landed with a thud on her back and got the wind knocked out of her. She blacked out and stopped breathing!

"CASSIE!" Molly screamed in terror. She ran over to Cassie and began performing CPR!

"Why are you helping her?!"

"She needs to be breathing! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Molly yelled in frustration, angry that her friends could be so unfeeling! After a few moments, Cassie fluttered her eyes open.

"Cassie! You're awake?! Are you alright?" Molly asked. But Cassie eyes widened in horror because she wanted to avoid all of the cheerleaders after that! Cassie jumped up to her feet and stumbled out the room!

"CASSIE! HOLD ON!" Molly called out as she ran out after her. She saw Cassie running down the hallway and saw her slowing down. She was dizzy from her fall.

"Cassie stop!" Molly yelled and before she knew it, Cassie fainted again. Molly screamed in terror and ran to see if she was alright.

A few hours later…

Cassie woke up at the Grant Mansion. She had her head bandaged, but she was feeling better than she was before.

"Hey there. You ok?" A voice asked. Cassie turned and saw Blitz walk in. She hugged her best friend and told him that she was better.

"How did I get home Blitz? I only remember blacking out!"

"A friend of yours brought you home." Blitz smiled as he licked her affectionately.

"Who?"

"A young woman named Molly."

"She's not my friend! She is the head cheerleader of that terrible cheerleading squad!"

"Well, she did help you hon. She can't be all bad!"

"I don't think she's good at all!" Cassie said angrily.

The next day…

Cassie was walking down the hallway and saw Molly coming towards her.

"Cassie, are you alright?" Molly asked, but Cassie turned angrily away and tried to walk away. Molly ran in front of her and blocked her path. "Hey! Why won't you talk to me?!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Hey, I did try to help you!"

"After your group tried to kill me! Leave me alone!" Cassie snapped. Molly cocked a curious brow and looked down at the spunky girl standing before her.

"Now calm down there little one."

"I'M NOT LITTLE!"

"Cassie, easy…" Molly said, now walking towards her. Molly was much taller and she was a bit intimidating! But Cassie stood her ground!

"Now listen, I did not want you to get hurt. I wanted to help you get on the squad." Molly said. Cassie turned away in disbelief and began to walk away. Molly fell deep into thought. After a few minutes, her face lit up! She had an idea!

Two hours later…

Cassie was in class when she was informed that she had laundry duty. Cassie agreed and after class she headed down to the school basement to start cleaning up.

"Ok, gosh, I wonder why I all of the sudden had laundry duty. Well the sooner I clean up these sheets the better." Cassie said out loud. She began cleaning up the sheets when she heard the door close behind her! Cassie jumped in horror and turned and saw Molly standing behind her, still in her swimming clothes and wet from practice.

"Now, we can talk." Molly smiled as she wiped her dark brown hair from her eyes.

"YOU?! YOU DID THIS?!"

"Yes. I had someone do me the favor of placing you on laundry duty. It's down here in the basement and now you can scream and fuss all you want without disturbing anyone," Molly giggled.

"I DON'T SCREAM!"

"Huh? You sure?" Molly asked, finding this entire situation amusing.

"Just leave me alone!" Cassie said angrily now trying to walk past the tall girl. Molly arched an eyebrow and used her hips to block the door.

"Not so fast Cassie. We still have to talk."

"About what?!"

"I'm not letting you leave here til you believe me!" Molly said softly. "I would never hurt you."

"Just leave me alone…" Cassie said, feeling tears stinging her eyes. "You're just saying that!"

"Cassie, c'mon," Molly said, now trying to hug her, but then noticed Cassie had nail marks and bruises on her arms. "Cassie! Who did this?!"

Cassie jumped back and began to wipe her face furiously. She then turned to try to find another way out when she felt strong arms wrap around her. Her eyes widened in fear and surprise!

"HELP! LET ME GO!"

"Cassie calm down," Molly pleaded, but they both tripped and landed in a pile of sheets. It took a second for both of them to get tangled. Cassie tried to get free, but she felt something grip her under the covers.

"MEY! MASSIE! MELP ME!" Molly said, muffled by the sheets. Cassie turned and she saw Molly's hips and legs sticking straight up and flailing as she tried to get free. Cassie giggled a bit at the funny predicament, but tried to turn serious again!

"MEY! MARE MOU MAUGHING?!" Molly asked, with a hint of amusement.

"No of course not!" Cassie grunted, trying to get free. She then noticed that Molly's legs stopped flailing and they were slightly bent, as if she were concentrating on something. Before Cassie knew it, she felt strong, but gentle fingers tickling her under the sheets. Molly was tickling her!

"HEY! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT!"

"Oh, so you're ticklish huh?" Molly giggled, still muffled by the sheets.

"STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Hmmm, not yet." Came the muffled and giggled response. Molly was truly acting like a big sister!

"CUHUHUHUHUHHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHT IHIHIHIHIHIHIHT OUT!"

"Not until you cheer up and let me talk to you!" came muffled response. Cassie then felt herself being pulled even further under the sheets!

"HEY! LET GO!" Cassie gasped, now trying to pull herself free. She then turned and saw Molly bend her legs a bit more, now getting in a more comfortable position to pull since she was mostly trapped under the covers.

"Cassie I won't hurt you! Don't be afraid! I'm not like those other cheerleaders! I just want to cheer you up!" Molly giggled from under the sheets as she kept tickling the younger girl. Cassie laughed crazily as Molly kept her in her grasp. After a few moments, she let Cassie go. "Now will you help me out of here?"

"Sure." Cassie said with a devious grin. She then began tickling Molly's thighs and legs!

"AH! CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHSSIE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHO!" Molly laughed. Her legs began to flail again!

"Huh! SO you ARE ticklish too!" Cassie chuckled.

"CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSSIE! LET ME OUT OF HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!"

"Just a little payback. This is what I do when I tickle my other friends!"

"So I'm your friend huh?" came the amused reply. Cassie stopped short and paused. Molly then bent her legs a bit more and nudged Cassie with her foot. "C'mon! Let me out of here!" she giggled.

Cassie then pulled her waist and soon Molly was free. Once she was, she gently grabbed Cassie's arm as Cassie tried to move back and scooted closer to her to where Cassie had nowhere to go. She gently backed Cassie up against the wall and sat Indian style in front of her.

"Now calm down. I just want to make sure you're alright. Bullies did this didn't they?" Molly cooed softly. Cassie looked down and Molly gently lifted her chin up. "Cassie. I'm not a bully. I won't harm you and I'm sorry for what my friends did. Well, actually they're no longer my friends after what they've done. I told them we couldn't be friends until they begin treating people better."

"Really?" Cassie asked, now feeling tears of joy coming to her eyes. It felt good for someone to care about her. The only people who did care were her family at the Grant Mansion.

"Really. Now can we be friends?" Molly smiled. Cassie looked thoughtful for a minute and then looked up and saw Molly give her a friendly smile. Cassie smiled back.

"Yes. I'm sorry for being rude earlier." Cassie said softly.

"It's ok Cassie. Now c'mon let's finish these sheets and go out for pizza." Molly giggled. Cassie nodded and then began to help her new friend.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Molly sure is a great friend! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
